


Art Attack

by Maethoriel_Artemis



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Protective Derek Hale, Time Travel, Werewolves, time lady turned human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maethoriel_Artemis/pseuds/Maethoriel_Artemis
Summary: When the Doctor met Kara Monet, he discovered that she wore a necklace that was identical to a Time Lady who used to be very dear to him: the Artist. Only problem is, she had no clue who he was AND she’s engaged to the werewolf, Derek Hale.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Kara
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Happy New Year everyone! Have fun and stay safe!**

Derek leant against the doorway with a fond smile on his face as he watched his fiancée paint. “What are you painting?” he asked, pushing off from the doorframe and going over to her.

Kara stopped and glanced up at him “my wolf”, she answered with a loving smile at him. He titled his head, looking at the image. A russet brown wolf with greenish eyes stared back at him, surrounded by a half finished forest.

“Do I really look like that?” he questioned, having not properly seen himself in wolf form.

“It’s how I see you”, Kara answered.

“It looks amazing but I think it missing something”, Derek said, making her look at him in confusion. Before she said anything, he plucked the brush out of her hands and dabbed paint on her nose!

“Hey!” she exclaimed, jumping up from her stool, snatching another paint laden brush as she did so. Her fiancé laughed as the brunette chased him around her little studio, trying to get him back. Derek dropped the brush onto the floor and grabbed Kara, pulling her towards him. To avoid getting paint on his face, which is what he deserved, he kissed her.

“I love you”, he declared.

“I love you too”, Kara said softly “doesn’t get you off the hook” and swiped his cheek with green paint.

“Yeah, I deserved that”, Derek said.

“To right you did”, Kara agreed, walking over to where a clean cloth lay and rubbed the paint of her nose. She then did the same for the paint on Derek’s face. “What?” she asked when he glanced down, smiling.

The werewolf carefully picked up her locket, her engagement ring around the silver chain too as she didn’t want to get paint on it. “18 months until your Mrs Hale”, he murmured “can’t wait”.

“Me neither”, the artist said. She was both rather giddy about being his wife and a little anxious. She didn’t know why but she’d always been afraid of losing him. Like one day he was just going to vanish from her life. Kara wasn’t sure where this fear had come from, it just seemed to always be there. But Derek was always able to quell her fears.

“Once we’re married, we’ll have a litter of kids”, Derek said, making Kara laugh.

“We’re _not_ having a ‘litter’”, the brunette giggled.

“But…babe…”

“Don’t ‘babe’ me”, Kara said sternly “we’re not having dozens of children. Two is a definite possibility”.

Derek pouted “fine”, he mumbled.

“Now, shoo. I need to get this done for the opening”, Kara said, giving him a push towards the door.

“Yes ma’am”, Derek said, giving her a mock salute. The brunette shook her head at him as he left and then went back to her painting. Kara spent the next couple of hours finishing off the trees that surround the wolf. Once she was done, she cleaned up her hands and brushes. She then put her ring back onto her finger, smiling at the piece of jewellery. She was a terribly lucky woman.

“Uh… Kara?” Derek called “We’re out of milk!”

The brunette sighed and headed towards the kitchen, entering to see her fiancé holding an empty carton of milk. “I thought I told you to get some the other day?” she asked, hands on hips.

Derek gave her a sheepish smile “slipped my mind, sorry”, he admitted.

“That’s alright but since we definitely need some, let’s go get it now”, Kara said and the werewolf nodded agreement.

\-----------

The couple walked along the street, hand in hand, chattering away. Derek stopped when a familiar teenager stepped out in front of them, looking none too happy. “We need to talk”, the young man stated.

“Not right now Scott, I’m a little busy”, Derek said, nodding to Kara.

“Yes now”, Scott demanded, making the artist raise her brows. _Who the hell was this kid? And does he think he is to talk to Derek like that?_ “Derek and I need to talk in private, why don’t you go off somewhere?” he suggested and the young woman scoffed.

“Excuse me?” she asked.

Derek frowned at the younger werewolf’s behaviour. He had no right to speak to his fiancée like that! “Kara doesn’t have to go anywhere. Whatever you need to say to me, you can say in front of her”, he said.

“You’re the one you told me that we had to keep what we are a secret”, Scott pointed out.

“I did but my fiancée knows. I have no secrets from her”, Derek stated, securing an arm around the brunette’s waist.

Scott’s reaction was a surprise to the engaged pair, he laughed “is that a joke? You’re marrying _her?_ ” he pointed to Kara.

“Yes, I am”, Derek replied, defensively “I don’t need yours or anyone else’s approval. And if you want someone to bitch and moan at, talk to Stiles. He’s supposed to be your best friend”. He moved past Scott and continued walking down the street.

“Well…he was pleasant”, Kara remarked.

“Yeah”, Derek sighed “I’m sorry about him”.

“Don’t be”, the young woman said “you’re not responsible for his behaviour. I just hope we don’t have to see him again anytime soon”.

“We won’t, I’ll make sure of it”, Derek promised.

\----------

When they got back to the house, the werewolf put the milk away and then put on one of Kara’s favourite films _Empire Strikes Back_ as he could tell that she was still a bit bothered by Scott’s words. The pair curled up on the sofa, eyes fixed on the movie. As soon as it got to the part in the movie prior to Han Solo going into carbonite, Kara glanced up at Derek. “I love you”, she said at the same time as Leia.

Derek looked down at her “I know”, he said softly along with Han and pressed his lips against hers.

“We’re such nerds”, Kara giggled and the werewolf chuckled.

“And you’re such a beautiful one too”, Derek declared, kissing her nose, causing her to wrinkle it in that really adorable way. They continued to make out, completely ignoring the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the pair were woken by Kara’s phone ringing. The brunette tried to move so grab the device but Derek’s arm tightened around her. “Derek come on…let go”, Kara whined.

“Nope”, the werewolf said.

“My phone is ringing”, Kara pointed out.

“Oh, let it ring”, Derek mumbled, nuzzling his face into her neck “I’m comfy”.

“It could be important”, Kara said, still trying to wiggle out of his grasp only to be tugged on top of him.

“Nothing is more important than us right now”, Derek said, settling his hands on her hips, giving her a suggestive look.

Kara laughed “you have a serious one track mind”, she stated “tell you what, let me take the call and then afterwards we can have some fun”.

The werewolf gave her a kiss “deal”, he agreed.

Kara reached for her phone and answered it. "Yeah" she greeted and then frowned a moment later "you have other experts there. Why me?" the brunette sighed "fine. I'll be there in a couple of hours" and with that she hung up.

"What's this strange item they want you to look at?" Derek asked, having heard the conversation.

"Don’t know, don't much care. Its ruined my day off", Kara grumbled, glaring at her phone. Derek snatched it from her hands and tossed it across the room.

"Let's make the most of these 2 hours then", Derek said, rolling them over and kissed her.

\--------------

Couple of hours later…

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked as she pulled her jacket on. The werewolf looked a little…concerned.

“They never call you on your days off”, he stated “never”.

“It is weird but if my supervisor wants my help with something, then I’ll oblige”, Kara said, shouldering her purse.

“I’m coming with you”, Derek said as she pulled open the door.

“Derek, honey, I’ll be fine. I’m just going to work to check out this item which I don’t think will take too long”, the brunette assured him.

“Regardless, I’m still coming with you”, Derek said, stubbornly.

Kara sighed “fine but you better behave yourself”, she said, poking him in the chest. The werewolf caught her hand when she pulled it away and kissed her fingers.

“I always behave”, he said making her roll her eyes.

“This coming from the person who intimidated the poor barista guy cos you thought he was hitting on me”, Kara shot back.

“He WAS hitting on you”, Derek insisted.

Kara shook her head “he was just being nice. Besides…” she put her arms around his neck “I only have eyes for one very hot werewolf”. Derek smiled and then kissed her, deeply.

“How about you forget going to work and we take this elsewhere?” he suggested.

“I can’t”, Kara said, making him pout “but afterwards, definitely”. Derek grinned and kissed her again.

\----------------

The Doctor and Rose walked through the back corridors of the gallery/museum, the Time Lord holding his sonic in front of him. “How will we know when we find this…gizmo?” Rose asked.

“The sonic is scanning for the energy that the TARDIS picked up. We’ll know as soon as it does”, the Doctor explained. They walked for a little while longer until the sonic began to beep “looks like we’re getting something”, he remarked and picked up the pace. Rose hurried after him.

They skidded to a stop when they heard growling “why do I get a feeling that’s not the gizmo thingy”, the blonde mumbled, slightly afraid. The two time travellers slowly approached the corner and peered around it. A monstrous black dog was tearing a man to shreds. Before the Doctor could stop her, Rose let out a scream, gaining the creatures attention.

The animal looked up at them, blood on its muzzle and growled. “Run!” the Doctor shouted, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the corridor. The dog chased after the pair. The Time Lord yanked his companion into the nearest room, which turned out to be a cleaners cupboard. He wasted no time locking the door with his sonic and pressing all his weight against the wood as the creature bashed at it from the other side.

This continued for a few minutes before the animal seemingly stopped. The Doctor pressed his ear against the door, hearing it leave. “It’s going. Why would it leave?” he asked himself.

“Does it matter!” Rose cried “what the hell was that thing?”

“I don’t know”, the Doctor admitted “probably guarding whatever the TARDIS had picked up on the scanner”.

Down another corridor, Kara and Derek were unknowingly walking towards the animal that had chased the two time travellers. The werewolf grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks “something is wrong”, he said.

“What is it?” Kara asked.

“I smell blood, a lot of it. And…” he wrinkled his nose as another, more pungent scent hit his nose “what I can only describe as death”.

“We have to find Jason and the others”, the brunette stated, worried for her co-workers “come on!”

“Kara wait!” Derek shouted as she took off. He ran after her, scared that she was quite literally running headlong into danger.

“I can’t wait, they’re probably in serious trouble!” Kara called back. The werewolf easily caught up to her and stopped her in her tracks.

“Kara, stop. This isn’t safe for you”, Derek stated.

“But…Jason and the others…” the artist started.

“I hate to say it, love, but with what I smelt…its likely they’re dead”, the werewolf said, gently.

“No”, Kara whispered, shaking her head, fighting the tears that welled up in her eyes “they can’t be. They can’t be!”

“Kara!” he called as she ran off. The brunette ignored him, continuing on, heart pounding in terror for the people she worked with. Derek very nearly collided with his fiancée when she suddenly stopped.

“D-Derek…” she stammered, pointing a shaking finger as the creature mere feet away from them. It eyed the pair, growling lowly at them. Derek pushed her behind him, already starting to change into his werewolf form.

“Run!” he ordered and Kara wasted no time doing as she was told. The frightened brunette pelted down the corridors utterly terrified. Kara let out a scream when she ran into someone. The person she collided with, Rose Tyler, also screamed loudly. This caused the Doctor to come rushing around the corner, only to see a very scared brunette standing there. Before the Time Lord could say anything, a large russet brown wolf came bounding around the corner.

The Doctor yanked both females away, thinking it was the murderous beast. Kara tried to move around him but was stopped by the Time Lord, causing Derek to growl warningly at him. “He wont hurt us”, she assured the Doctor and Rose.

“Of course he will!” the blonde exclaimed “we saw him kill someone else. He’s a monster!”

“No he’s not”, Kara snapped “he’s my fiancé”. The Doctor and Rose stared at her, shocked. The artist took advantage of this and moved past the pair. She knelt down in front of the wolf, running her fingers through his fur cringing a little at the stickiness. It didn’t take a genius to work out what it was but she wasn’t going to comment as she hoped that it was the creatures blood. The artist moved back and rested her forehead against his “I’m ok”, she said, softly “I’m ok”. Kara put her arms around him, hugging his frame. Derek’s gaze shifted over her shoulder, eyeing the pair that were still staring at them. 

“He’s a werewolf”, the Doctor stated, somewhat excited by that fact.

“He sure is”, Kara confirmed, shifting around to face the pair “and the love of my life”. The Time Lord took a step towards them but Derek moved protectively in front of Kara. He was very wary of the two people especially the male and he smelt different compared to other humans. “Sorry, he’s a little protective over me”, she explained.

“I still don’t understand how you’re engaged to that…thing”, Rose muttered “you must be insane”.

“Easy”, Kara said quietly to Derek when he tensed up, glaring at the human “she doesn’t understand”. She gently ran her fingers through his fur again, making him relax but ever slightly.

Suddenly they all heard this snarl, Kira twisting around to see the monster canine Derek had been fighting! Immediately the werewolf leaped over the brunette to engage the being once more. Instead of running, Kara just stared at the large black dog. She’d been too scared before to notice that it looked awfully familiar. It took the Doctor physically pulling her away from the fight and down the corridor before her legs even started to move properly on their own. “Wait, stop”, Kara said, forcing the two time travellers to stop “the dog…I know what it is”.

“Gee that’s great that you know but can you tell us while we’re on the move?” Rose asked, sarcastically “cos I don’t want to be monster food”.

“What is it?” the Doctor questioned, causing Rose to throw him annoyed look.

“It’s a Hellhound. Well, that’s what the painting is called that features that dog”, Kara explained.

“You sure it’s the same one”, the Time Lord pressed, starting to work it all out.

“I’ve looked at that painting a thousand times, I’m very sure”, the brunette said, adamantly.

“Do you know where it is now?” the Doctor asked.

“Stop with 20 questions!” Rose cried “I want to get somewhere safe!”

“Yes, I do know where it is”, Kara replied, making Rose even more annoyed that they seemed to be ignoring “follow me”. She walked down the corridor, the time travellers following her. She led them to a room where she was aware the painting was being held.

The brunette hesitated in the doorway upon seeing the carnage inside. “Did you know them?” the Doctor asked her quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Kara nodded “they were my co-workers…my friends”, she whispered. She brushed away a tear and forced herself to enter the room.

“This isn’t very safe”, Rose mumbled.

“Stop complaining Rose”, the Doctor said “you…” he trailed off when he noticed the necklace hanging around Kara’s neck as she looked for the painting. He knew that piece of jewellery anywhere, it was the Artist’s!

“Doctor?” Rose asked, frowning when she saw that he was distracted by the brunette “Doctor?” the blonde threw her arms up in exasperation when the Time Lord walked over to Kara.

“I know its here somewhere”, she muttered as she searched through the mess “ah ha!” she cheered, having found the empty painting. She pulled it out “whoops!” she cried, toppling forward as she’d yanked the frame too hard. The Doctor was quick to grab her. “Thanks”, Kara said, setting the frame down “what?” she asked, seeing the Time Lord staring at her “do I have something on my face?”

“No, its just…that necklace” the Doctor pointed to it and Kara glanced down at the piece of jewellery then back up at the Time Lord “my friend used to wear one like that. It’s nice”.

“Thanks. I’ve had it for as long as I can remember”, Kara told him. 

“I’m the Doctor by the way”, the Time Lord said, introducing himself.

“Doctor who?” Kara asked, tilting her head at him.

The Doctor chuckled at her question and she looked confused “sorry. It’s a question I’m often asked. Its just ‘the Doctor’”, he explained.

“It that like a code name or something?” Kara questioned.

“Something like that”, the Doctor answered.

“Well, I’m Kara. Kara Monet”, the brunette offered.

“Isn’t that the name of the French painter guy?” Rose piped up.

“It is”, Kara confirmed “but I’m not related to him”.

“How sure are you that you’re not related to the _Artist_?” the Time Lord pressed. He had to know if she really was the Time Lady.

“Pretty sure”, the young woman answered wondering why he wanted to know. It was just her name. She turned to the painting, crouching down to inspect the empty Hellhound less canvas “so the creepy canine has somehow come to life” she glanced up at the time travellers “can you say _Night at the Museum_ , anyone?”

Rose frowned “Night at the Museum?” she asked, confused.

“Yeah, it’s a movie. Thanks to this Egyptian tablet, when night falls, everything in the museum comes to life”, Kara explained.

“I have never heard of that movie”, Rose stated.

“That’s because when we left your time, it hadn’t come out yet”, the Doctor whispered to her as Kara spotted something on the floor. 

“Oh…” Rose said “do you think that this gizmo thingy the TARDIS picked up is what made the Hellhound come to life?” she questioned, matching his tone.

“Its possible”, the Doctor replied.

“If you two ladies have finished gossiping…” Kara straightened up and turned to them, holding a small object in her hands “I think I’ve found the ‘Egyptian tablet’ in this scenario”.

The Doctor took it from her and began to scan it with his sonic. “Ok, good news is that I can use it to put the Hellhound back into the painting…”

“Let me guess, the bad news is that someone has to lure it here”, Kara finished.

Rose put her hands up “oh, no. I am not becoming monster bait”, she said, firmly “she can do it” she pointed at Kara “since she’s so called ‘engaged’…” the brunette raised her brows at her air quotes “to that monster”.

“I will happily lead the Hellhound back to this room…” Kara started, walking towards Rose “but never, _ever_ call my fiancé a monster again and I will throw you to the wolves…literally”, she threatened. Kara glanced at the Doctor “I’ll shout when I get close with that beast”.

She headed for the door when the Doctor stopped her “please, be careful”, he said in a tone that told her he was concerned.

“I will”, Kara promised and then left the room.

The young woman hurried along the corridor, heart breaking at the bodies she had to carefully skirt around, lest she trip over them. Luckily she wasn’t running for very long when she came across Derek pinned to the ground by the Hellhound. “Hey! You bastard!” Kara shouted, throwing one of the many pencils that she had in her bag at the beast. It hit the creature’s head gaining its attention. “Forget about him, try me instead” the dog slowly moved towards her “come on, that’s it” she urged starting to back away “go for the human…” Kara swiftly turned on her heel and sprinted away.

As planned, the Hellhound chased after her. She darted along the corridors as quickly as she could. “We’re just approaching!” Kara shouted as she neared the room where the Doctor and Rose were laying wait with their trap.

“Kara get down!” the Time Lord yelled as she entered the room. The brunette dropped to the floor and the Doctor trigged the device which sucked the Hellhound back into the painting. Kara pushed herself into a sitting position, eyeing the picture.

“Is it over?” she breathed.

“Yeah, it’s over”, The Doctor confirmed, turning the device off.

“Good…that’s good”, Kara whispered before she broke down in tears, sobbing and mourning the loss of her friends and co-workers. Derek came in several minutes later, wearing borrowed clothing that was a bit on the small side as he’d changed back to his human form. The werewolf knelt down beside his grieving fiancée and hugged her tightly, murmuring assurances into her ear. Kara just clung to him like a lifeline as she cried.


	3. Chapter 3

“How do you do it?” the Doctor suddenly asked, making Derek look up at him “shift, I mean? And does it hurt?”

“That is none of your business”, the werewolf snapped, scooping Kara up in his arms “and stop staring at me”, he added to Rose who was staring at him in a different way to when he was in wolf form. Quite frankly it was making him a little uncomfortable. “I’ve called the police so we need to leave before they get here”, he added. Without waiting for a response, he turned and strode out of the room. Kara whimpered, burying her face into Derek’s chest to avoid seeing the dead bodies as they passed. The werewolf tightened his grip on his fiancée, sensing her distress.

The Doctor and Rose also left the room too but the former hesitated going after Derek and Kara. On one hand, he felt that she _was_ the Artist and since he was the last of his kind, he was reluctant to let her out of his sight. On the other hand, she was Kara now. She didn’t remember being the Time Lady, plus she also had made a life for herself here on Earth. Even got engaged. “Doctor, we’ve got to go!” Rose insisted, breaking him out of his thoughts. The Time Lord cast a last longing look at the retreating pair before he headed in the opposite direction with his companion.

\-----------

As soon as they got home, Kara raced upstairs to the bathroom where she striped off her clothes and jumps in the shower. There she stood under the water, crying as she frantically scrubbed her skin desperate to remove any traces of blood and the smell of death that clung to her.

The curtain was pulled back and Derek stepped into the shower. He took the sponge from her hands and gave her skin a much gentler treatment. “What am I going to do?” Kara whispered.

“I don’t know”, Derek admitted “but we’ll figure it out together”, he promised. Kara let out a sob, a fresh round of tears running down her face being mixed with the shower water. The werewolf hugged her tightly as she cried.

Eventually they got out of the shower, dried off and got into clean clothes. Derek took Kara downstairs to the living room where he sat her down on the sofa. “I’ll be back in a minute”, he said and headed to the kitchen to get her a soothing cup of tea as he knew that was the best drink when she was upset.

The 21 year old fiddled with the silver chain, tears pricking in her eyes once more. Suddenly there was a blinding white light, making her look up. Kara put her hand to the level of her eyes to shield them from the glare. “Derek?” she called as a strong breeze blew through the room “Derek!”

The werewolf darted into the room upon hearing her scream. His eyes widened seeing that she was being pulled toward a crack in the wall! “Kara!” he exclaimed diving forward, grabbing hold of her hands tightly.

“Don’t let go”, the brunette pleaded, her eyes full of fear.

“I won’t”, Derek promised, digging his heels into the carpet as his fiancée was still being pulled towards the crack. He gritted his teeth as he began to walk backwards, each step taking enormous effort against the strong force that was daring to take his love away from him. Suddenly, she was ripped out of his grip!

“Derek!” Kara screamed. Derek desperately lunged for her, his hands barely brushing hers as she disappeared through the crack. Before he could go after her, it snapped shut, leaving behind a thin W shaped line.

“No!” Derek exclaimed rushing over to it. He frantically felt the wall, desperate to find a way through. When it didn’t seem to budge, he let out an animalistic roar, slamming his fist into the wall, leaving a dent in it.

\-------------

Sarah Jane, Maria, Clyde and Luke looked around startled as the room started to rumble. “Is this an earthquake?” Maria asked worriedly.

“That doesn’t look like an earthquake”, Luke stated, noticing a W shaped crack appear, a bright white light spilling from it. A scream could be heard followed by a brunette haired woman being thrown from it.

Sarah Jane stared at the unconscious woman for a moment before she darted over to a desk, yanking open a drawer and pulling out a piece of paper. She held it up, comparing it to the scene in front of her. “My god…” she breathed “she saw this coming”.

“Who saw it coming, mum?” Luke questioned, going to her side.

“The Artist. The Artist saw it coming”, the woman answered. She passed the paper off to her adopted son and made her way over to the prone form of the brunette.

“Ok, is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on?” Clyde demanded “who is she? How the hell did she come through that crack? And what where those monsters that were chasing us?”

“Not now Clyde”, Maria snapped “is she alright?” she questioned, concerned as Sarah Jane scanned the young woman with her watch device. The older woman frowned at the results, it seemed to be switching from human to Time Lord and back again. The newcomer suddenly sat up with a gasp, startling them all. Clyde even let out a girly scream.

The brunette eyed him rather amused “That was the most girliest scream I’ve ever heard from a human but you’re embarrassed”, she remarked and turned her gaze back to Sarah Jane “Sarah…” she greeted with a warm smile “you haven’t aged a day”.

Sarah Jane laughed “oh I think you’ll find that I have Leona” and the Artist made a face.

“That’s really not going to go away is it?” she muttered as Sarah Jane pulled her to her feet.

“Well, when you jump those guys who’d been trying to steal my bag, shouting ‘Cowabunga’ and beat them off with a foam katana…” that had the Time Lady giggling as she remembered.

“Oh yeah that was the bestest first meeting ever”, she sighed “right”, she clapped her hands together, eyeing the children “so who’s your little gang?”

“This is Maria, my adoptive son Luke and Clyde”, Sarah Jane said, introducing them all.

“Nice to meet you guys. I’m the Artist”, she bowed with a flourish “but you can call me Leona if you like” she turned to Sarah Jane “my memory is a little scrambled from being human for so long…actually I don’t know how long I’ll be around for since going through the rift thingy momentarily allowed me to surface…so be quick and concise…did I tell you anything about this moment when I gave you the picture?”

“I’m afraid not but the world could really use you right now”, Sarah Jane admitted.

“Of course it does. The day I’m no longer needed is the day I hang up my hat”, the Artist patted her head “ah…I need to get a hat first…maybe a Fez…and then I’ll hang it up”.

“You’re crazy”, Clyde stated.

“And you scream like a girl but you don’t hear me going on about it”, the Artist shot back making Sarah Jane smirk. She really had missed the lively Time Lady! “So what peril is the world in now?”

“Some of our teachers and one student was an alien in disguise”, Maria replied.

“What kind of alien?” the Artist questioned.

“Big and green. Huge claws…oh and it kinda unzipped itself from its disguise, like this”, Maria mimed unzipping her forehead.

The Artist sighed “Slitheen”, she muttered “Well, there’s one sure fire way to get rid of them but first I’d like to know what they’re doing here”.

“I think I have an idea but I need Mr Smith’s help”, Luke said.

“Who's that, your dad?” Clyde asked. Everyone just ignored him.

“Mr Smith, I need you”, Sarah Jane said turning to the fireplace where the computer was housed. Clyde stared in disbelief as the fireplace opened up. the Artist, nodded, rather impressed. She knew about the alien crystal the woman had but never imagined that she’d be able to make a set up as cool as this!

“Good afternoon, Sarah Jane”, Mr Smith said in his usual polite tone.

“Oh, yes” Clyde grinned “Is that a computer?”

“Who's that?” Mr Smith asked.

“Nobody”, Sarah Jane said “Mr Smith, Luke would like some help”.

“Certainly. Hello, Luke”

Luke stepped up “Hello, Mr Smith”, he said “Bring up our satellite image of London. Now plot the exact positions of every school put up by Coldfire Construction. Ealing, that's us” he pointed to a section on the satellite image.

“St Cheldon's Comp, Upminster. Schools at Epping, Amersham, Richmond, Morden…” Sarah Jane listed off as they appeared.

“The ends of tube lines”, Clyde said “If I'm allowed to speak”, he added with a bit of sarcasm “This is real. All of it's real. The talking computer's real, the Slitheens are real. Oh, yes”. Again everyone just ignored him.

“Mr Smith, plot the position of every Coldfire building put up in the last eighteen months in the world”, Sarah Jane instructed.

“Accessing”

“Paris…Sydney…Beijing”, Sarah Jane frowned “They're not all capital cities, they're spread out all over the place. They look pretty random”.

“Except they’re not”, the Time Lady piped up “They've all got underground railways. Mr Smith, link them please”.

“London, Barcelona, Washington DC, Santiago, Los Angeles, Sydney, Beijing, Moscow, Naples, Paris”, Mr Smith listed off as he linked them up with a red line.

“Oh my god…” the Artist breathed “this is a network that spans around the entire world”. She winced, rubbing her temples. She could feel Kara beginning to stir. _I just need a little more time_ she thought, willing the human back into her subconscious.

“There's at least one Slitheen at every site”, Luke stated.

“And there are ten cities. Ten sites”, Clyde added “Right, call the army”.

“Oh right, because that always makes things better, doesn't it”, Maria said turning to him.

“It's not your job”, Clyde retorted.

“Actually, it IS my job”, the Artist argued “defending the Earth for you lot”, she moved closer to the screen, frowning at it “what exactly are they planning?”

“The secret room, what was in there?” Sarah Jane asked Luke.

“Sarah Jane…I've done something really stupid” Luke said, his eyes widening when he realised what he’d done “a really bad social mistake” he turned to face them “I told the Slitheen how to destroy the world” they all listened as he explained how he made their machine work “It wasn't working until I gave them the answers”, the boy finished.

“Oh, Luke”, Sarah Jane sighed. She didn’t blame him at all. He’d sincerely thought he was helping at teacher out with a theoretical model.

“The power cut last night was a test run”, Luke stated.

“But our candles went out and that's not electric”, Maria pointed out.

“Oh, that’s clever”, the Artist remarked “the capacitors act as transducers, converting heat and light into electrical energy. That's how the loop works, it's not connected physically”.

Maria frowned “But what has underground railways got to do with that?”

“The system must generate enormous heat. The underground railways must act as a cooling system”, Sarah Jane replied.

“Oh, I'm glad we sorted that out”, Clyde said somewhat sarcastically.

“People getting ill, food going off, that's the effect of living or working next to the capacitors”, Sarah Jane continued as if he hadn’t spoken. 

“Indeed”, Mr Smith agreed “Even on standby, the transducers would cause cellular decay in organic matter”.

“With this system they can drain every last drop of energy from the Earth”, Luke began “Our school's the last link in the chain”.

“The Slitheen aren’t going to get away with this”, the Time Lady growled “not on my watch” she started to pace “we only need to disrupt the machine at ONE of the sites and the link is broken”.

“So, we bomb the school?” Clyde suggested.

“Don’t be a dummy, we can’t destroy the school!” the Artist, scolded him “no, we need a different way”.

“How about resetting the system?” Luke offered “just shut it down for a second?”

“Yes!” the Time Lady cheered, pointing at him “we’re gonna do that but first… to the kitchen!” she proclaimed and raced out of the room.

“Why on earth are we going to the kitchen?” Clyde questioned as they followed her out.

“To arm ourselves! Slitheen’s biggest weakness…vinegar. Toss it on them and they go…” the Artist mimed an explosion.

“So, exploding Slitheen is ok but not the school?” Clyde queried.

“Of course”, the brunette answered, rooting through the cupboards, pulling out products with vinegar in it “but only if we have to. I don’t like to kill something if its not necessary. Now start filling these up!” she ordered tossing plastic spray bottles at them.

“What are you going to do?” Maria asked.

“I’m…I’m” the Artist rubbed her head “I’m gonna get some air”. She hastily left the house feeling Kara pushing against the walls in her mind which was making her head hurt.

“Are you alright?” Sarah Jane questioned, concerned for the Time Lady.

“Yeah”, the Artist answered, massaging her temples with her fingers “slight headache”. Sarah Jane knew better than to pry even if she was very aware that the brunette was lying. Besides, she had sort of met her before but she called herself Kara and her hair was a bit shorter too. Plus was also engaged to what’s-his-name…? Derek! That was it.

Sarah Jane wasn’t about to tell her this as she knew all too well that the life of a time traveller was pretty wibbly wobbly. And the Time Lady was the one to tell her having knowledge of future events can be dangerous and you must ever, never divulge it to anyone.

Suddenly the sky grew dark and the pair looked up to see the sun turning blue. The temperature had also dropped significantly. “What’s happening Leona?” Sarah Jane asked as the others filed out of the house to gape at the sun.

“It’s started”, the Time Lady replied “the world is ending…time to save it for the billionth time” she turned to the children, taking a plastic spray bottle filled with vinegar from Maria “time to run”.

\---------

It didn’t take them long to get to the school where the double doors opened easily. “They just let us walk in here”, Clyde remarked.

“They _want_ us here”, Luke added.

“That’s good cos we want to be in here too”, the Artist said “so, where’s this secret room?”

“It's this way”, Luke said. They started off in the direction he pointed but stopped when Blakeman spoke up.

“Oh, human children” they all turned and saw him standing there in his Slitheen form “The stench of Haribo and chicken nuggets”.

“Get off this planet, now”, the Artist ordered, stepping in front of the humans, protectively, holding out the vinegar plastic spray bottle.

“Who are you to demand such a thing?” Blakeman asked.

“I’m the Artist”, the Time Lady replied “I’m the one standing between these humans and you. So now I’m gonna ask again, get off this planet. Do it pronto cos my trigger finger is getting awfully itchy”.

“I don’t think so”, Blakeman said.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you”, the Time Lady said and sprayed him. The Slitheen shouted, stumbling back. “You lot get to the secret room”, she ordered “I’ve got this”. Sarah Jane and the three children ran off. “I’m not usually one for violence or killing but in this case I’ll make an exception for you”, the Artist went to spray him again but the nozzle was blocked. Blakeman smirked and lunged for her. She easily dodged him, ripping top off the bottle and tossing the contents at the Slitheen. 

The Artist hastily backed away to minimal safe distance before the alien exploded. “You really should’ve gotten off this planet when I told you”, she said, tossing the bottle aside. She started off in the direction that the others had gone when she got a stabbing pain in her mind. The brunette cried out, falling to the ground. Kara was breaking through. “Too soon”, she groaned. The Time Lady struggled into a standing position, stumbling over to the nearest poster. She rooted around in her pocket, grateful that Kara had the same habit that she did, carrying around a pencil.

The Artist bit her lip as she got another pain in her mind. She ignored it the best she could as she scribbled a message onto the poster. The Time Lady made her way out of the school. Now all she had to do was somehow get a message to the Doctor, letting him know where she was so he could come and get her when Kara surfaced, forcing herself back into the recesses of her mind. The brunette luckily found a pay phone nearby and with a little jiggery pokery was able to connect with the Doctor’s TARDIS.

Inside the ship itself, Derek was on edge and pacing. It had been days since his fiancée had been taken through the W shaped crack. So far the Doctor hasn’t been able to find her. And his patience was wearing thin. Rose wasn’t helping much in her pathetic attempts to flirt with him. He had been tempted more than once in ripping her head off though he resisted. There was a beep from the scanner and he rushed over to it.

_13 Bannerman Road_

_Sept 2008_

_Hurry!_

“Doctor!” the werewolf shouted, rushing into the depths of the TARDIS “Doctor!”

“What? What is it?” the Time Lord asked, appearing from where he was, seeing how frantic Derek seemed to be.

“There’s a message on your scanner thingy. I think its from Kara!” he said quickly before he ran back to the console room. The Time Lord followed after him. “See!” Derek pointed at the screen.

“I think you’re right”, the Doctor agreed. He started to pilot the TARDIS “hold on!” he said as the ride grew bumpy.

“Whats going on?” Rose demanded as she stumbled into the room, grabbing hold of the console tightly “where are going?”

“We’re going to get the love of my life”, Derek said and the blonde ignored what he called Kara.

\---------------

As soon as the TARDIS appeared at its, Derek rushed outside to find Kara leaning against the wall, looking rather lost and confused. “Kara!” he cried, hurrying over to her and hugged her tightly “are you all right?” he asked, looking her over for injuries “are you hurt?”

Kara shook her head “no, I don’t think so”, she replied “Derek…I…how did I get here?” she rubbed her head, cringing “Everything is so fuzzy”.

“It doesn’t matter”, the werewolf said “what matters is that I found you” he caressed her cheek “and I’m never letting you go”.

“You better not”, Kara said and pressed her lips against his. She pulled back only for Derek to bring her back in for a much longer and deeper kiss.

“I love you Kara, so much”, Derek breathed.

“I love you too”, Kara murmured back.


	4. Chapter 4

“We really should get up”, Kara mumbled, though she didn’t really want to. She was quite content to stay in this room the Doctor’s ship had quite graciously provided for Derek, curled up on the bed, her fiancé’s arms around her.

“That depends. Are you feeling better?” the werewolf asked. The brunette had all but passed out when he got her to the TARDIS. So he’d taken her to his room in order for her to rest from whatever she’d just been through.

“Honestly? Not really”, Kara admitted. She was still feeling a bit woozy and didn’t trust herself to be able to stand up without falling over. Plus there was also the fact that she was happy to stay put.

“Then we wont be getting up until you do”, Derek stated.

“So what do we do until then?” Kara questioned earning her a smile from her fiancé.

“I’ve got an idea or two”, he said giving her a kiss, swiftly pulling her on top on him.

“This isn’t what I’d call resting”, the brunette playfully remarked as his hands slid under her shirt.

“I can stop”, Derek teased.

“Don’t you dare”, Kara growled, grabbing his hands keeping them on her waist and pressed her lips against his. Derek smiled into the kiss. He had been joking about stopping, there was no way he wanted to. He’d been separated from her for _days_. Far too long to have gone without being able to feel her…to feel all of her. He had some time to make up for.

\------------

A few hours later, Derek and Kara were in the console room with the Doctor and Rose. “Kara is feeling much better so we’d like to go home”, the Werewolf declared, placing a hand in the small of his fiancée’s back.

“Are you sure you can’t stay?” Rose asked. Derek didn’t miss the pleading tone in her voice. That was one of the reasons he couldn’t wait to be home. He would be far away from the annoying human and her so called ‘flirting’. Also it meant Kara wouldn’t be around her anymore either which made him very happy. It was one thing to be shamefully flirting with him but it was another to be using Kara as part of it, saying she wasn’t good enough for him etc. His beautiful artist was a thousand times better than Rose.

“I’m sure”, he replied.

“We’ve still got some planning to for the wedding anyway”, Kara added.

“You don’t deserve to marry him”, Rose muttered which thankfully the brunette didn’t hear but the two males did. The Werewolf shot her a glare as did the Doctor. Though his look was telling the blonde to ‘shut it’.

“Where do you two want to be dropped off?” he asked the engaged couple.

“Home”, the pair chorused before Derek added where their home was.

“Alright, your home it is”, the Time Lord said and proceeded to programme it into the console “so, when’s the big day?”

“In 18 months’ time”, Kara answered “I can’t wait!” she added, excitedly.

Derek smiled at her “Me neither”, he agreed, kissing her temple “maybe we should try and move it forward”, he suggested. After what happened, he was more than eager to be married to the love of his life. So if there was a way to become man and wife sooner than they’d planned, he would definitely take it.

Suddenly the ship shook, startling them all. “What’s going on?” Rose asked.

“I don’t know”, the Doctor said, frowning at the scanner “a signal is drawing the TARDIS off course” he glanced at Derek and Kara “I wont be taking you guys home just yet, sorry”.

“Well, a little detour cant be helped”, Kara said.

“As long as that’s all it is”, Derek mumbled, none too happy that they weren’t going home.

\---------

The little detour turned out to be a large, darkened room. “Where are we?” Rose asked looking around after leaving the TARDIS with the others.

“Looks like its some sort of museum”, Derek replied, his heightened senses allowing him to see as well as if the lights were on. The Doctor managed to find the light switch and turned it on to show that Derek was right.

“So when exactly are we?” Kara questioned.

“2012, Utah, North America. About half a mile underground”, the Doctor answered.

“God, that's so close”, Rose remarked “So I should be about….26?” she guessed before looking at Kara “you’d probably be 30”, she sneered. The Werewolf glared at her.

“Actually I’d still be 21 ish”, Kara corrected “since Derek and I are from 2012”.

“So you’d be older than my girl”, Derek pointed out, liking how that knocked the blonde down a peg.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at Rose’s expression “dunno what you’re upset about”, he told his companion “I’m older than all of you” he stated before walking towards one of the display cases “and this isn’t just a museum. It’s an _alien_ museum”, the Doctor remarked as he started to walk, the two humans and werewolf following “Someone's got a hobby. They must have spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust…that's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship” he named them as he passes the cases. 

“That's a bit of Slitheen! That's a Slitheen's arm”, Rose exclaimed spotting it “and its stuffed”, she added, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

“Ah! Look at you!” the Doctor said seeing something else in another case.

“What is it?” Rose asked looking at what appeared to be a robot head with handlebars on top.

“An old friend of mine…well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit”, the Doctor replied.

“Is that where the signal's coming from?” Derek queried, though he couldn’t hear anything coming from it.

The Doctor shook his head “Nah, its stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help” he places the tip of his finger on the glass. Immediately an alarm and they’re promptly surrounded by soldiers all pointing their guns at the four of them. Derek drew Kara behind him, growling warningly at the soldiers.

“If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A”, Rose said putting her hands up. A curly haired ginger woman appeared, eyeing the group with some distaste.

“Bring them to Mr Van Statten’s office”, she ordered before striding off. Derek kept a tight hold on Kara as they were escorted to the room where Henry Van Statten was being shown something by one of his employees, Adam.

“What does it do?” Van Statten asked.

“Well, you see the tubes on the side? It must be to channel something. I think maybe fuel”, Adam guessed.

“I really wouldn't hold it like that”, the Doctor cut in seeing how Van Statten was holding the item in his hands.

“Shut it”, Godard snapped.

“Really, though, that's wrong”, the Doctor insisted.

“Is it dangerous?” Adam asked.

“No, it just looks silly”, the Doctor replied reaching for the item. Several security personnel readied their weapons making him pause and Derek rather uneasy. Van Statten held up a hand, signalling the men to lower their weapons. He then handed the object to the Doctor. “You just need to be...” the Time Lord gently stroked the item and it made a pleasant noise “Delicate”.

“It’s a musical instrument”, Van Statten stated.

“And it’s a long way from home”, the Doctor added. He was surprised when the man snatched it out of his hands. Derek cringed from the harsh noises Van Statten made with it. Kara shot him a sympathetic look, rubbing his arm. She knew it wasn’t easy being a werewolf sometimes due to their heightened senses. They can be handy more often than not though there’s times, like this where it’s a bad thing. Those noises Van Statten made with the instrument was awful to her but for Derek it was ten times worse. “I did say delicate. It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision”, the Doctor said. Van Statten changed his touch on the instrument and pleasant sounds and Derek relaxed. “Very good. Quite the expert”, the Time Lord remarked.

“As are you”, Van Statten said. He then tossed the instrument aside, much to the dismay of the Doctor. Even Kara winced when it hit the wall with a thunk. _An alien instrument, probably incredibly valuable and he just tosses it aside like its nothing. Bloody awful man_ she thought.

“Who exactly are you four?” Van Statten asked.

“I'm the Doctor. And who are you?” the Doctor asked with a new disdainful look in his eye.

“Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artefacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake”, Van Statten said, not believing him for a moment.

“Pretty much sums me up, yeah”, the Doctor confirmed.

“The question is, how did you get in?” Van Statten asked “53 floors down, with your partner” he nodded to Derek “and little cat burglar accomplices” the man looked at both Rose and Kara. Derek’s eyes narrowed as the human’s gaze lingered a little longer on his fiancée than he would like. “You two are quite the collectors as well, they’re rather pretty”, Van Statten commented “Especially you, my dear” he eyed Kara in such a way that made the werewolf want to claw his face off “what’s your name?”

“None of your business”, Derek snapped “stop looking at her like that. She’s spoken for”.

Kara placed a hand on his arm, feeling him tremble with anger. She knew it was just a matter of moments before he lost control. “Easy”, she murmured “He’s right, I am”, she added, showing Van Statten her engagement ring that still on the necklace around her neck. Much to their surprise he started laughing. “What’s so funny?” Kara asked, confused.

“I’m sorry, I just find it highly amusing that a gem such as yourself is engaged to Mr Anger Issues here”, Van Statten chuckled.

“I’ll give you anger issues”, Derek growled lowly.

“There’s no need, my wolf”, Kara whispered “Nobody is perfect Mr Van Statten, not even you”, she said louder “my fiancé may have anger problems but I love him all the same and that will never, ever change”.

“I love you too”, Derek declared, pulling her close to him “and that’ll change for me ”. Rose quietly gagged making the Doctor shoot her a look.

“So _who_ exactly is Mr Van Statten then?” the Time Lord questioned, changing topic.

“Mr Henry Van Statten owns the internet and this museum ”, Adam explained.

“That’s ridiculous, _no one_ owns the internet”, Kara scoffed “least of all someone like you”.

“And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?” Van Statten said, winking at Kara. That had Derek lunging for the human, his eyes going from his normal colour to yellow as the last threads of his control snapped.

“Derek no!” Kara cried manging to get in between the desk and the angry werewolf. She placed her hands either side of his face “he’s not worth it, my wolf”, she said softly “just calm down”.

The werewolf looked into her blue/green eyes and felt himself calm down. “Thank you”, he murmured. Now that he was calm, Van Statten’s men also relaxed, their hands moving off of their guns. Kara glanced at the man at the desk, pleased to see that he was shaken up.

“Count yourself lucky I stopped him this time cos I won’t next time”, she informed him.

“N-noted”, Van Statten stammered. He cleared his throat “there’s something I’d like to know, I captured you lot right next to the Cage. What were you four doing down there?” Van Statten asked.

“You tell us”, the Doctor said.

“The cage contains my one living specimen”, Van Statten explained, proudly.

“And what's that?” the Doctor asked.

“Like you don't know”

“Show me”, the Doctor challenged.

“You want to see it?”

“Blimey, you can smell the testosterone”, Rose commented. Derek hated to agree with the blonde on anything but with his senses, he _could_ smell the testosterone. Like unfortunately he could still smell Van Statten’s ‘interest’ in his girl despite being shaken up from him nearly attacking him. He was very tempted to rip the human to shreds for it. Van Statten turned to Goddard.

“Goddard, inform the Cage we're heading down” he then turned his attention to Adam “You, English. Look after blondie and Mr Angry” to the Doctor and Kara he said “You, Doctor with no name…and lovely lady…come and see my pet”.

“Actually, Kara is staying with me”, Derek corrected. There was no way he was letting Van Statten anywhere near his fiancé, not after the way he was acting toward her.

“Fine”, Van Statten said, none too happy about it. However at least he now knew the little ‘gem’s’ name. And that was worth it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“Sorry about the mess”, Adam said apologetically when they entered his workshop “Mr Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing, so long as I deliver the goods” Adam handed Rose a piece of metal “What do you think that is?” 

“Er…a lump of metal?” Rose said unsure what it could be.

“Yeah. Yeah, but I think…well, I'm almost certain, it's from the hull of a spacecraft”, Adam explained “The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet, spacecraft, aliens, visitors to Earth. They really exist”.

“That's amazing”, Rose said.

“I know it sounds incredible, but I honestly believe the whole universe is just teeming with life”, Adam said. Derek snorted and Kara elbowed him but she was glad that he seemed to have relaxed somewhat. Probably as they were no longer anywhere near Van Statten. The werewolf moved to stand behind his fiancée, wrapping his arms around her waist pressing his nose to her hair, inhaling her scent deeply. He needed something to get rid of the lingering smell of Van Statten that still clung to him much to his annoyance.

“I'm gobsmacked, yeah. And you do what, sit here and catalogue it?” Rose asked smiling slightly.

“Best job in the world”, Adam said sounding rather proud about it.

“Kara’s job is better”, Derek proclaimed “she’s an artist”.

“You mean she _was_ an artist”, Rose corrected “with what happened when we first met, I highly doubt you have a job any more. Probably would’ve gotten fired for shoddy work if it didn’t happen”, she added, nastily.

Kara looked down at the floor, sadly. Sensing her distress, Derek gently squeezed her waist. “Ignore her”, he murmured in her ear, kissing the spot just below it “you’re an incredible artist, you’d never get fired. And if you have lost your job due to that monster, you will very easily get another one”.

“Yeah, I guess”, the brunette mumbled.

“ _You_ will”, Derek insisted. He knew that she was good enough to do freelance work if she really wanted to.

“You think so?” Kara asked, glancing over her shoulder at him.

“I know so, love”, Derek replied and she smiled at him. Rose shot them a disgusted look before turning to Adam.

“Imagine if you could go out and travel amongst the stars”, she remarked.

“Yeah…I’d give anything”, Adam admitted “But I don’t think that’s ever gonna happen, not in our lifetimes”.

“Oh you never know…” Rose said with a knowing smile “what about all those people who say they’ve been inside spaceships and things and talked to aliens?” 

“I think they’re nutters”, Adam replied.

“Yeah me too”, Rose agreed “So how did you end up here?” she questioned, interested

“Van Statten has agents all over the world looking for geniuses to recruit”, Adam explained.

Kara raised a brow “I doubt he’s as clever as Lydia or Stiles”, she muttered and Derek hummed in agreement.

“Ah, right, you’re a genius”, Rose teased.

“Sorry, but yeah…can’t help it, I was born clever”, Adam said, smugly.

“What’s your IQ?” Kara suddenly asked him.

“120”, the man said very proudly.

The brunette snorted “Yeah, you’re not a genius. I know someone who’s got an IQ of 170”, she said and Adam gaped at her.

“No way”, he said.

“Yes way”, Kara argued “so in all honesty, you’re a dunce compared to my friend”.

“And _who_ is this friend?” Adam asked.

“Nu uh. No way I’m telling you that. You’ll only report back to Van Statten”, Kara said firmly “so other than the IQ, I’m not saying another word”.

“So… Adam wouldn't you rather be downstairs?” Rose asked quickly changing the subject “I mean, you've got these bits of metal and stuff, but Mr Van Statten's got a living creature down there”.

“Yeah… Yeah, well, I did ask, but he keeps it to himself. Although, if you're a genius…” he earned twin eye rolls from both Derek and Kara, it doesn't take long to patch through on the comm. system”, Adam said.

“Let's have a look, then”, Rose said.

Adam’s fingers flew over the keyboard as he accessed the camera feed to the Cage, Rose watching over his shoulder. The engaged couple slowly made their way over, watching as a person clad in some sort of hazmat suit take a drill to it, the alien screaming in response. Derek flinched as the creature’s screams filtered through the speakers. He knew torture when he saw it and those screams confirmed it. “It's being tortured!” Rose exclaimed.

“That’s awful”, Kara breathed, hand pressed over her mouth. No one and nothing deserved to be hurt like that. Well, maybe the bitch Kate Argent after everything that she’d done to her fiancé and everyone else.

“Hold on, where’s the Doctor?” Rose asked, frowning at the screen. Van Statten was going to show the Time Lord his pet but the Doctor wasn’t there, neither of the males were.

“I don't know”, Adam said.

“Take me down there now”, Rose demanded and Adam nodded. The blonde then walked out of the room, pointedly ignoring the couple.

“We better go after her, make sure she doesn’t get into trouble”, Kara said as Adam left too.

“Do we have to?” Derek asked with a pout. He was all for letting Rose go off and, fingers crossed, Van Statten’s ‘pet’ does something to her. It’ll serve her right for flirting with him and for being so rude to Kara.

The 21 year old sighed “I understand why you don’t want to but think about the family she’d be leaving behind if anything were to happen to her”, she pointed out.

“Don’t see how that’s our problem”, Derek grumbled.

“And if that thing somehow gets lose cos we didn’t stop her doing something stupid…would it be your problem then?” Kara questioned. Derek just looked at her, knowing that she had a point. If they didn’t go along to make sure Rose didn’t do anything dumb, like set it free, then it would be putting his girl in danger. That was something he didn’t want.

“Let’s go keep an eye on her then”, he agreed.

\----------------------

“Don't get too close”, Adam warned three of them as they entered the Cage. Rose immediately approached the metal being and got pretty close, despite Adam’s warning.

“What is it?” Kara asked, hanging back with Derek. Well, she couldn’t move forward even if she wanted to given that the werewolf was making sure she kept a safe distance from the creature in case it turned out to be a threat to her.

Adam shrugged “honestly? I have no idea. I’ve never seen it up close before”, he admitted “not really supposed to be in here anyway”.

“Well, then if we get into trouble, I’m putting the blame on you”, Derek told him.

“Hello” Rose, softly greeted. It didn’t answer her. “Are you in pain? My name's Rose Tyler. I’ve got a friend, he can help. He's called the Doctor. What's your name?”

“Yes”, the Dalek said.

“What?” Rose asked confused. It raised its eye stalk to look at her.

“I am in pain. They torture me, but still… they fear me. Do you fear me?” the Dalek asked.

“No”, Rose replied. She just felt sorry for it. Its eye stalk moved to look at the soon to be married couple, Derek pushing Kara behind him.

“You fear me”, the Dalek stated to the werewolf.

“I do, only as I have no idea if you’re a threat to my fiancée”, Derek explained.

“I am no threat”, the Dalek lowers its eye stalk “I am dying”. Kara peered around Derek’s frame, her heart going out for whatever that thing was.

“No, we can help!” Rose cried.

“I welcome death. But I am glad… that before I die… I met a human who weren’t afraid”, the Dalek said. Rose looked at the Dalek sadly, hating the fact that there wasn’t anything she could do.

“Don’t fall for it”, Derek whispered to Kara. The act was pretty convincing but it was still an act all the same. At least, he was almost certain of it.

“Isn’t there anything I can do?” the blonde asked, willing to do something, anything to help it.

“My race is dead” the Dalek said quietly “I shall die alone”.

Tears in her eyes, Rose gently placed a hand on the Dalek’s metal dome “Rose, no!” Adam and Derek exclaimed, the latter having just managed to form the words. But it was too late. Where Rose put her hand suddenly burned orange and she snatched her hand back.

“Genetic material extrapolated. Initiate cellular reconstruction!” the Dalek said sounding far more alive. Derek immediately backed Kara toward the door. He knew it was an act! He knew it! And now Kara was in danger, thanks to the bloody blonde haired human.

Adam tugged Rose away from the Dalek as it burst from its chains. “Right we’re out”, Derek proclaimed, pulling Kara out of the room, pushing past Simmons as he came in.

“Stay calm, my wolf”, the brunette said quietly, rubbing his arm as the werewolf trembled in anger.

“I’m trying”, Derek gritted out. It incredibly hard to do so when the love of his life was in danger. But he still had to try, for her.

“It's killing him! Do something!” Rose shouted at Bywater, the guard who was just outside.

“Condition red! Condition red!” he called over the intercom and sounded the alarm.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor, now fully dressed, ran out of the lift followed by Van Statten, Goddard and a few guards. He went straight over to the wall monitor which showed the camera feed of just outside the Cage. The Time Lord noted how Derek was barley staying calm, Kara doing her best to help him not to lose it.

“You've got to keep it in that cell”, the Doctor ordered.

Having heard his voice, Rose glanced at the small monitor _“Doctor, it's all my fault_ ”, she said, her voice full of guilt.

 _“Damn right it is”,_ Derek growled, glaring at her. Kara grasped his hand tightly and he glanced her, relaxing a little at the pleading look in her eyes.

 _“I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations”_ , one of the guards informed them.

“The Dalek's a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat”, the Doctor explained. Sure enough the door to the Cage opened mere moments later.

 _“Open fire!”_ Bywater ordered. He and the soldiers shot at the Dalek. Kara let out a small scream, hiding her face in Derek’s chest.

“Don't shoot it! I want it unharmed!” Van Statten shouted seeing all this on the monitor.

“Rose, Derek, Kara get out of there!” the Doctor called. Derek scooped Kara up into his arms and took off as he was much faster than she was. Adam grabbed Rose’s hand and dragged her after the couple. De Maggio hurried after his two companions.

The Dalek glided up to the monitor near to the Cage and smashed it, absorbing the electricity. The alien wails as its damaged outer casing slowly bends back into shape, thanks to the electricity now coursing through it. The rust fades away, bringing the Dalek back to its former glory.

“Abandoning the Cage, sir”, Bywater said into his mouthpiece.

~Office~

“We're losing power. It's draining the base”, Goddard reported as she tapped away on a keyboard, the Doctor and Van Statten watching over her shoulder “Oh, my God. It's draining entire power supplies for the whole of Utah”

“It's downloading”, the Doctor stated.

“Downloading what?” Van Statten asked.

“Sir, the entire West Coast has gone down”, Goddard said looking at the computer screen worriedly.

“It's not just energy”, the Doctor said “That Dalek just absorbed the entire internet. It knows everything”.

 _“The Daleks survive in me!”_ they heard the Dalek declare over the audio just before there was a sound of its weapon being fired. Then static.

“The cameras in the vault have gone down”, Goddard said as she tried to check the other feeds.

“We've only got emergency power”, the Doctor stated, trying to ignore how his hearts sped up. Camera’s down…no way to see where the Dalek is or whether the others were safe. That made him very worried for not just his companion but for Kara as well. Oh, and Derek too. Though Kara was more on the forefront of his mind due to the possible connection to the Artist. If she was somehow the Time Lady then he couldn’t lose her! He couldn’t be the last of his kind! “It's eaten everything else. You've got to kill it now!” he said raising his voice.

“All guards to converge in the Metaltron cage, immediately”, Goddard called into the comm.

\------------------------

With De Maggio in the lead, she, Rose, Adam and Derek ran past a group of guards that were on their way to the cage. Kara was still in the werewolf’s arms, the young woman shaking with fear. The moment they’d disappeared down the corridor, Bywater rushed up to the guards. “Cover the north wall”, he ordered “Red division, maintain suppressing fire along the perimeter. Blue division…” he broke off and screamed as the Dalek shot him in the back “argh!”

The other guards fire upon it but the bullets melt before they could even touch the armour. The Dalek exterminates another. More guards appear behind it, surrounding the alien, also shooting at it. But even with the extra men, it did no good. All it did was increase the number of casualties as the Dalek killed them one by one.

Eventually the time travellers, Adam and De Maggio reached a set of stairs. “Stairs! That's more like it. It hasn't got legs. It's stuck!” Rose said happily.

“It's coming! Get up!” De Maggio shouted at them. They hurried up a flight and looked down at the Dalek.

“Great big alien death machine defeated by a flight of stairs”, Adam mocked looking down at the metal alien. Kara smacked him upside the head, having gotten Derek to set her down which he did so very reluctantly.

“Don’t mock it!” she scolded “that thing just killed dozens of people!” 

“Now listen to me. I demand that you return to your cage”, De Maggio said, addressing the Dalek “If you want to negotiate then I can guarantee that Mister Van Statten will be willing to talk”, she assured it “I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong, but people have died, and that stops right now. The killing stops. Have you got that?” the Dalek merely watched the woman, not saying a word “I demand that you surrender. Is that clear?”

The alien didn’t respond the way De Maggio had hoped, instead of surrendering, it began to levitate. “Oh my god”, Rose breathed, eyes wide.

“You lot run”, De Maggio ordered as the Dalek glided up the stairs towards them.

“Come with us. You can't stop it”, Rose said to her painfully recalling all those people who died trying to stop the alien when it escaped the room it had been confined in. And it was all her fault. If she hadn’t touched the damn thing, none of this would’ve happened.

“Someone's got to try. Now get out! Don't look back. Just run”, De Maggio ordered. Derek didn’t need to be told twice and grabbed hold of Kara’s hand. He then sprinted up the stairs, Adam and Rose close behind. When they reached a corridor, they all heard the sound of a weapon firing and a scream.

The group didn’t stop, darting across the loading bay and up another flight of stairs. While they were doing so, Rose’s phone rang. “This isn't the best time”, she said answering it.

 _“Where are you?”_ the Doctor asked.

“Level 49”, Rose replied.

 _“You've got to keep moving. The vault's being sealed off up at level forty six”,_ he said.

“Can't you stop them closing?” Rose asked.

 _“I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait and I can't help you. Now for God's sake, run”_ , the Doctor said. Rose relayed the information to the others and they ran faster.

The moment they reached level 46 a klaxon sounded. Rose’s eyes narrowed at how Kara was ahead with Derek pulling her along. There was no way she could let her get through! The blonde pushed herself to go faster, catching up the pair and then very slyly tripping Kara up.

The 21 year old let out a small cry as she fell, her hand being ripped out of Derek’s grip. “Kara!” the werewolf exclaimed, already a few strides ahead as he’d been running as quick as he could.

“There’s no time!” Rose cried, when he tried to go help his fiancée.

“Let go!” Derek shouted as the blonde grabbed his arm, dragging him under the bulkhead with surprising amount of strength for a human.

“Derek!” Kara yelled as it closed shut with the loud clang just before she could get under it herself.

Fuming, Derek yanked his arm out of Rose’s grip. “Why did you the hell did you do that?” he demanded.

“I was trying to save your life!” Rose shot back.

“Well, you shouldn’t have!” the werewolf shouted, his eyes starting to turn yellow “I could have helped Kara in time but thanks to you ‘saving’ me, she’s trapped with that thing!”

“Uh…what are you doing?” Adam asked as he went over the bulkhead, curling his hand into a fist.

“Saving. My. Fiancée!” the werewolf replied, hitting the metal as hard as he could with every word. Even with all of his strength he was barely making a dent.

Derek raised his fist again to strike the bulkhead once more when he heard Kara crying on the other side. It was closely followed by the Dalek moving toward her. The werewolf hit the metal with renewed vigour, determined to save the one he loved.

His heart stopped when he heard "Exterminate!" And then a blast of the Dalek's weapon.

"NO!" he roared, hearing his fiancée scream followed by deathly silence. Derek dropped to the floor, his entire frame vibrating with fury.

"We should go", Adam stated as Derek transformed into a large russet brown wolf, letting out a howl.

"Y-yeah", Rose agreed. Though she had seen the wolf before, she still was terrified of this version of him.

On the other side of the bulk head, Kara fearfully opened her eyes and let out a shaky breath in relief in the fact that she was still alive. She was sure that the Dalek was going to kill her. Suddenly there was a flash of light and when it faded, a woman with curly hair had appeared. The brunette jumped when the newcomer destroyed the Dalek with a handheld baster. “That takes care of that”, the woman said, putting the weapon away and turned to Kara “are you ok?” she asked, holding out a hand.

“Uh, no not really, Kara admitted, taking it and River pulled her to her feet “but thanks for saving me”.

“You’re welcome”, the woman said “now, let’s get you to your fiancé”. River pressed a button on her vortex manipulator and the pair disappeared, leaving behind the smouldering remains of the Dalek. When they reappeared it was in front of Rose and Adam.

“Kara?” the blonde gaped “b-but how? I thought that thing had killed you!”

“For some reason it didn’t and thanks to my friend…uh…” Kara glanced at River “what is your name?”

“Shannon”, River answered “My name is Shannon and that ‘thing’ is, I mean was a Dalek”.

“Until she stopped it”, Kara added “thanks again, Shannon. I owe you, big time”.

“No, you don’t, it was the right thing to do”, River said “Oh, you might want to give this to your fiancé”, she added handing over a bag that held clothes in Derek’s size “for when he calms down enough to change back”.

“He wolfed out, didn’t he?” Kara asked, not really surprised “he’d done something similar when Kate hurt me”.

“He kinda wolfed out”, Rose mumbled “he’s still back there trying to bash the bulkhead down”, she gestured behind her with her thumb. The brunette pushed past her and Adam, running down the corridor, bag clutched tightly in her hands.

The young woman skidded to a stop when she saw that Rose was right. Derek was going completely berserk over that large metal door. “Oh god”, she breathed. She had to get him to calm down before he hurt himself! “Derek!” she called, making the werewolf stop. She stood her ground as he bounded over to her, staring at her as if he couldn’t believe his eyes “you’re not seeing things, it really is me”, she said softly.

Kara knelt down, running her fingers through his fur and Derek let out a low rumble sound to indicate how happy he was that she was alive. The werewolf nuzzled her face and slowly turned back to human. “You’re alive”, Derek whispered utterly relieved “you’re alive!”

“Yes, I am”, Kara confirmed wiping a tear away from his cheek. Her fiancé suddenly lunged forward, pinning her to the floor and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her hungrily. The brunette wasted not time in kissing him back.

“I _want_ you”, Derek growled, moving from her mouth to her neck, lightly nipping at the skin causing Kara to moan and shiver with pleasure beneath him “I want you, now”.

“We can’t”, the brunette whispered and the werewolf growled again “now isn’t the right time Derek. We’ve still got Van Statten to deal with first. But later, I promise”.

“I’m holding you to that”, Derek said. He kissed her again and got up “let’s go deal with Van Statten”, he said.

“Uh…Derek? As much as I like seeing you naked, I don’t really want Rose seeing you like that”, Kara spoke up as he walked off. He turned back to her and she held up the bag Shannon had given her “I’ve got some clothes for you”, she added.

“Actually, I’m not gonna get dressed yet”, Derek said, making Kara look at him confused “I think Van Statten should get to see a werewolf and what happens when he acted the way he did earlier toward you”.

“You’re gonna scare the crap out of him, aren’t you?” Kara asked.

“Oh, I’m going to do more than that”, Derek replied before changing back into his wolf form. Kara slung the bag over her shoulder and they started to walk. 

The pair found Rose and Adam by the lift, Shannon was no where to be found. “Is he calm now?” Rose asked, eyeing Derek nervously. The werewolf rolled his eyes at her and the brunette giggled.

“Of course he is”, Kara replied, scratching Derek behind the ears. He responded by pressing his body against her side, rumbling low in happiness.

“How do you know for sure?” Adam questioned.

“Well, he’s not going crazy on the bulkhead nor is he trying to eat either of you”, Kara explained and Adam paled “I’m just kidding, he wouldn’t eat you guys. He might catch something”. Derek nudged her, eyes full of amusement. If he was human, he’d be laughing at Rose and Adam’s expressions.

“So if he’s calm, why is he still like that?” Rose queried, gesturing to Derek’s wolf form.

“He wants to scare the crap out of Van Statten”, Kara answered “personally, I think it’s a good idea. It’s the least that man deserves” and Derek nodded in agreement. The four of them piled into the lift, though it was a bit of a tight squeeze with Derek in his wolf form. However, Kara seemed to have more room than Rose and Adam since the werewolf forced them to stand up against the wall.

The moment the lift doors opened, Van Statten let out a girlish scream when he saw Derek emerge from it. “What the hell is that?!” he exclaimed.

“This is my fiancé”, Kara said with a smirk “he’s not happy with you”. The werewolf growled and slowly advanced on the American.

“Easy, easy doggy”, Van Statten said, hands out.

“He’s _not_ a dog. He’s a werewolf”, Kara corrected.

“I have to ask, how did you survive?” the Doctor asked her “Rose told me over the phone that you didn’t make it”.

“I didn’t think I was going to until some lady named Shannon saved me”, Kara explained “where did she go, Rose?”

The blonde shrugged “I don’t know. As soon as you left to calm Derek down, she just disappeared. Though not before being rude to me, saying my attitude stinks”.

“Well, she’s got a point”, Kara agreed and Rose glared at her.

“Uh Kara? A little help?” Van Statten called. The brunette glanced over to see that he was now on the desk, quivering in fear over Derek even though the werewolf hadn’t made a move to attack him. Diana had dismissed the guards and also decided to make herself scarce too.

“Let me think…” Kara tapped her chin “no” she turned back to the Doctor “oh, before I forget, that Dalek is no longer a problem. Shannon destroyed it”.

“What?!” Van Statten cried “that was the prize of my collection!”

“And now it’s nothing”, Kara told him “good riddance”.

“I’m glad to hear it”, the Time Lord admitted. Words couldn’t describe how relieved he was that he didn’t have to deal with the Dalek anymore. He was also very happy that Kara was alive too. His hearts had broke when Rose had given him the bad news. The Time Lord was pretty sure that if he'd been a werewolf like Derek, he would've wolfed out too. Instead he had to settle for going Oncoming Storm on Van Statten which was very satisfying. The Doctor cast a glance at the man. Actually...seeing him on the desk shaking in fear as Derek watched him was even more satisfying.

“Now, if you don’t mind Doctor, I’d really like to get home”, Kara said “almost dying has really tired me out”.

“I don’t mind”, the Time Lord said “lets get you back”.

He and Kara headed towards the doorway, the latter calling after Derek. The werewolf joined them but not before nipping at Van Statten’s feet, making him scream again. Rose hurried after the trio.

As soon as they were gone, Diana came back into the room, brows raised at the sight of her boss on the desk “Thank god you’re back! I want that werewolf! And Kara!” he demanded.

“No”, Diana said.

“No?” Van Statten repeated “look Miss Goddard. I am your boss…”

“You were my boss”, Diana corrected “given everything that is happened, I’m taking over. This place will be filled in with concrete and your mind will be wiped”.

“You can’t do that! I am Henry Van Statten!” the American exclaimed.

Diana gestured to the guards that had come in with her and the grabbed hold of Van Statten, yanking him off the desk. “Henry Van Statten will be a homeless, brainless junkie living on the streets of San Diego, Seattle, Sacramento. Someplace beginning with S”.

\-----------------

Derek and Kara lay on the floor beneath the duvet. When they had gotten back to the TARDIS, they’d made a beeline to straight to the bedroom. There the engaged couple had several rounds of rather wild love making. “That was…wow…” Kara panted, curling into the werewolf’s side.

“You can say that again”, Derek said, trailing his fingers over her skin.

“That was wow”, the brunette repeated, making him laugh and kissed her forehead.

“I love you, my girl”, he declared.

“I love you too, my wolf”, Kara said and they kissed again.


End file.
